Gwen West
Kai Wujing Coal Bajie Rebecca Ondo |element= Null |likes= Jambalaya |dislikes= Top Hats |hobby= Baseball }} Gwen West is the Conjurer of Neo Awlins, a foreign country Eve can access temporarily via Beholder magic. Throughout the game, Gwen and two of her Mogwai are searching for a lost companion. Appearance Gwen has thick brown hair, styled in dreadlocks. She wears a red, blue, and white baseball cap with a baseball stitch at the front. She wears a red crop-top underneath a fluffy white and blue jacket with red decals all over it. She wears a pair of blue short shorts with red suspenders hanging lazily at the sides. She also wears a pair of white socks and red sneakers with white soles. Gwen has blue eyes. Personality Unlike all her Mogwai partners, Gwen is quiet and doesn't speak unless she has to. However, she can become quite animated when talking about either sports or battling other Conjurers. She doesn't seem fazed whenever her Mogwai bicker in front of her. After battling Eve, she admits that she longs for a life of adventure. Because of this, Gwen dislikes city life and often ends up wandering with her Mogwai instead. Despite her quiet demeanor, Gwen is friendly and gets along well with others, as well as her own Mogwai. Due to being a foreigner, Gwen uses different terms for certain things, such as 'Demons' for Mogwai and 'Witch' for Conjurers. Apparently, she has a different accent compared to Eve and the people where Eve is from. Story Gwen is the daughter of rich Mogwai researchers in Neo Awlins. Because of their research taking off, she had to move away from, what is implied to be, Harbei. Her family expects her to help the family business, which she does not seem to particularly like. Because of this, Gwen often travels with her Mogwai instead. During one of their travels, she ends up losing track of one of her Mogwai. She and her two remaining Mogwai end up searching for Coal in the country Eve hails from. They end up at the Aeros lighthouse at some point. After Eve helps retrieve Coal Bajie from the Den, Gwen challenges her to a battle as thanks. After the main story ends, Gwen and her Mogwai can be seen loitering around Harbei where Gwen plans on reconnecting with an old friend. Relationships Wire Wukong - One of Gwen's Mogwai partners. Like Gwen, he's running away from familial obligations, so they may have bonded over that. Wire tends to look to Gwen for confirmation whenever he has any specific questions. Kai Wujing - Gwen's other Mogwai partner. As the most level-headed one of the group, Kai often tries to keep the peace when Gwen doesn't. She often goes along with Gwen's demands, even when she doesn't think it's a good idea. Coal Bajie - Gwen's youngest Mogwai. Gwen went to great lengths just to look for her. Coal seems to be very attached to Gwen. Coal enthusiastically states that she finds Gwen "super nice!" Rebecca Ondo - Gwen's childhood friend. She mentions playing in a sports team with her before moving back to Neo Awlins. Beck seems to have impacted Gwen enough for Gwen to go out of her way to visit Beck again. Trivia *Due to Gwen's dislike of top hats, it can be surmised that Gwen practices Voodoo. **This can be further proven due to Neo Awlins being based on New Orleans where Voodoo practice was commonplace. *Gwen is based on Tang Sanzang of "Journey to the West," as her Mogwai are based on Tang Sanzang's partners. Her name is a pun for "goin' west." *She is also based on typical portrayals of Americans in non-Western media, with her main color scheme being red, white, and blue, as well as her affinity for baseball. *She is the only living Wuji Conjurer Eve is known to befriend in the game. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Conjurers